


Springtrap LaBeouf

by TheOutrageousMoose



Series: Non Vocaloid Song Parodies [4]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutrageousMoose/pseuds/TheOutrageousMoose
Summary: Actual fanfic writer Outrageous Moose.





	Springtrap LaBeouf

You’re sneaking into Fazbears Pizza,

Theres no one around your phone is dead.

Out of the corner of your eye, you spot him.

(Springtrap LaBeouf)

He’s following you about hallway length

He gets down on all fours and breaks into a sprint.

He’s gaining on you now.

(Springtrap LaBeouf)

You’re looking for the exit but you’re all turned around.

Hes almost upon you now and you can see there’s blood on his mask.

My god, there’s blood every where!

_Running for life from Springtrap LaBeouf_

_Back, he always comes, its Springtrap LaBeouf_

_Lurking in the shadows._

_Child Murder Springtrap La Beuouf_

_Living in his fursona, Springtrap La Beouf_

_Killing for sport, Springtrap LaBeouf_

_Eating all the bodies._

_Actual cannibal Springtrap LaBeouf_

Now you escaped from the restaurant and lost him

But you’re hopelessly lost yourself

Stranded with a murdered

You creep silently throughout the city

Aha!

In the distance, a small house with a light on.

Hope!

You move stealthily towards it.

But you arm.

AH!

It’s caught in a rabbit trap.

_Gnawing off your leg._

(quiet, quiet)

_Limping toward the house._

(quiet, quiet)

_Now you’re on the dooorstep._

_Sitting inside, Springtrap LaBeouf_

_Cleaning our the suits, Springtrap LaBeouf_

_But he doesn’t hear you enter, Springtrap LaBeouf_

_Your’e sneaking up behind him._

_Strangling ghost suit thing, Springtrap LaBeouf_

_Fighting  for your life with Springtrap LaBeouf_

_Wrestling a knife from Springtrap LaBeouf_

_Stab it through his kidney..._

_Safe at last from Springtrap LaBeouf_

You limp back into the city streets,

Blood oozing from your stump leg.

You’ve beaten Springtrap LaBeouf

 

**WAIT!**

**HE ISN'T DEAD, AFTON SURPISE!**

**THERES A MASK TOP YOUR HEAD,**

**AND DEATH IS HIS EYES.**

**BUT YOU CAN DO NEO AKIDO!**

**(YOU CAN DO IT!)**

**BODY SLAM CREEPY FURSUITER SPRINGTRAP LABEOUF!**

**BATTLE ROYALE WITH SPRINGTRAP LABEOUF!**

**NORMAL FIFTH NIGHT FOR SPRINGTRAP LABEOUF!**

**YOU TRY TO SHOOT AT TOMMY GUN WITH SPRINGTRAP LABEOUF,**

**BUT BLOOD IS DRAINING FAST FROM YOUR STUMP LEG!**

**HE’S DODGING ALL THOSE “PUNCH KICK!”,**

**HE PARRIES TO THE LEFT.**

**YOU COUNTER ON THE RIGHT,**

**YOU GET HIM ON HIS “NECK”!**

**YOURE CHOPPING OFF THE HEAD NOW!**

**YOU HAVE JUST DECAPICATED SPRINGTRAP LABEOUF!**

His face tootles to the floor, expression covered by the mask.

You fall to your knees and catch your breath.

Your’e finally safe from Springtrap LaBeouf.


End file.
